1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for application to a skin surface in order to promote improved blood circulation within the scalp so as to enhance the prospects of re-growth of hair from that surface. The device is applicable for promoting regrowth of scalp hair to human heads, and it will be convenient to hereinafter describe the invention in relation to that exemplary application. It should be appreciated, however, that the invention is not limited to that application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baldness, either total or partial, can be both a physical and psychological disadvantage to many Persons, and a large number and variety of cosmetic treatments have been developed and promoted which are aimed at removing or alleviating that disadvantage. Such treatment may involve artificial hair replacement, including the use of wigs and hair transplant operations but such replacement can be expensive and, in any event, often give a clear and obvious impression of hair having been added to the head. Thus, hair replacement may not be entirely satisfactory in alleviating any disadvantage caused by baldness.
Other treatments involve lotions which are applied to the head scalp to promote and restore natural hair growth on the human head. These lotions are said to make the head scalp supple and also nourish that scalp so as to regenerate hair growth from existing hair follicles. In general practice, however, it is believed that these lotions have had little effect on promoting hair growth and so do little to alleviate any baldness.